Prior art devices generally related to baby bottle holders include the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,976 issued Dec. 1, 1970 to Bella Ronald; U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,393 issued Nov. 26, 1974, to Harold J. Marquard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,977 issued June 27, 1978 to George W. Barville et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,302 issued Sept. 2, 1980 to Jarold L. Hampton et al.
The Ronald patent discloses a bottle holder that includes a pliable strap 14 that has one end formed as a loop 18 provided with a slide buckle 22 for adjusting the loop. The baby bottle is attached to strap 14 at loop 18. Adjusting means are provided for strap 14 and loop 18. Strap 14 is placed about the neck of the infant.
The Marquard patent discloses a U-shaped clamp 14 adapted to hold the baby bottle. Clamp 14 is secured to a pliable base member 12 which in turn is secured to a strap 14 hung around the neck of the mother.
The Barville et al. patent discloses a flexible retaining ring 17 for retaining a baby bottle. Ring 17 is coupled to a flexible element 15 that is received to a harness that is mounted to the upper torso of the infant.
The Hampton et al. patent discloses a bottle strap 30 that is secured to a shoulder strap 20 that is hung diagonally across the chest and one shoulder of the mother. Connector strips 21 and 22 are provided on opposed surfaces of shoulder strap 20. A velcro pad 27 is disposed on the outer surface of strap 20 that is engageable with a mating pad on the outer surface of bottle strap 30.
One recently advertised device for holding a baby bottle describes a baby bottle holder secured to a quilted bib hung from the neck of the child. Another recently advertised device is a bottle holder that is secured to a pair of elongated, curved arms in turn connected to clamps adapted to be fastened to furniture, a high chair, a child's car seat, a stroller and the like.